It is well known that a firearm specifically configured for self-defense is useful and desirable in many situations and for many types of persons. In fact, a majority of states within the United States of America offer permits for concealed carry of firearms for personal defense. While conventional handheld firearms such as multi-round pistols (i.e., barrel over pistol grip configuration) can be carried in a concealed manner, there are many aspects of such conventional handheld multi-round firearms that are undesirable to some persons wanting a firearm strictly for defensive purposes. For example, for elder persons and/or those who are not overly familiar with firearms, examples of such undesirable aspects of conventional handheld multi-round firearms include but are not limited to the safety mechanism being cumbersome to operate especially in defensive situations, the safety and/or trigger operation being difficult for seniors, disabled or others who may have limited strength or manual dexterity, the use of the index finger for firing causing muzzle drift during firing, the overall appearance/ size of the firearm being undesirable, and the like.
Various types of handheld single shot firearms having a pistol grip that is gripped by the palm of a hand and having a barrel with a centerline axis that extends through the palm of the hand are known. In general, these handheld single shot firearms are specifically configured and/or intended for defensive purposes. These handheld single shot firearms are also generally more ‘user-friendly’ than conventional handheld multi-round firearms for persons and/or those who are not overly familiar with firearms or persons using them in an emergency and/or back-up situation. However, these known handheld single shot firearms each exhibit one or more shortcomings that limit their effectiveness. Examples of such shortcomings include, but are not limited to, using index finger to actuate trigger, non-existent or limited means for integral mounting of accessories, lacking interlock between breech access and firing function, lacking interlock between safety mechanism and the like.
Therefore, a handheld single shot firearm having a pistol grip that is gripped by the palm of a hand and having a barrel with a centerline axis that extends through the palm of the hand and that overcomes drawbacks associated with conventional handheld single shot firearms would be advantageous, desirable and useful.